


I'll Make a Boy Out of You

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the "I'll Make a Man Out of You" song from the Disney Mulan movie. </p><p>I had a vague picture of a young Pup Furiosa learning how to be a War Boy with a bunch of other miscreant Pups and Ace being the one attempting to teach them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make a Boy Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am a giant nerd. I really love this song and I've heard parodies for other fandoms before. I was on a longish drive home the other day and it played off my iPod. Then I couldn't get the idea from my head to write this one out. It's silly but I hope you like it!
> 
> In case you too like to listen to the music while reading the lyrics, you can find the YouTube video of the actual song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqta4jyAs4k)

Let's get down to business  
For the Gastown runs.  
Did they birth me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met,  
But you can bet before we're through,  
My Pups, I'll make a Boy out of you.  
  
Tranquil as a desert,  
But a sandstorm within.  
Once you find Valhalla,  
You are sure to win.  
You're a spineless, pale, mediocre lot,  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow I'll make a Boy out of you.  
  
I'm never gonna be full-life.  
Say goodbye to those who knew me.  
Boy, I’m gonna find a way to go out Chrome.  
This guy's got 'em scared to death.  
Hope he doesn't see right through me.  
Now I really wish that I knew how to drive.  
  
(Be a Boy)  
You must be swift as a V8 engine.  
(Be a Boy)  
With all the force of a great War Rig.  
(Be a Boy)  
With all the strength of a raging feral.  
Mysterious as the Man who grabs the sun!  
  
Time is racing toward you till your half-life ends.  
Heed my every order and you might McFeast.  
You're unsuited for the rage of war.  
So pack up, go home, die soft.  
How could I make a Boy out of you?  
  
(Be a Boy)  
You must be swift as a V8 engine.  
(Be a Boy)  
With all the force of a great War Rig.  
(Be a Boy)  
With all the strength of a raging feral.  
Mysterious as the Man who grabs the sun!

(Be a Boy)  
You must be swift as a V8 engine.  
(Be a Boy)  
With all the force of a great War Rig.  
(Be a Boy)  
With all the strength of a raging feral.  
Mysterious as the Man who grabs the sun!

**Author's Note:**

> Any love you would like to leave is much appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And thank you to the wonderful people who wrote the original song! :)


End file.
